


hidden in plain sight

by thewordsofalullaby



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Minor Spoilers, Post-Season/Series 02, except not really, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordsofalullaby/pseuds/thewordsofalullaby
Summary: The next step in their fight against BPO involves everyone going undercover, but convincing Wolfgang to wear anything that isn't black is a challenge.(Post-Season 2. Mostly Wolfgang/Kala, but a good dose of Felix too. Inspired by recent cast photos so very minor spoilers for the special if you haven't seen them.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this photo in particular: https://instagram.com/p/Ba1-c-Wjnit/ The following is 100% not what actually happens in the special episode because I'm ignoring Rajan for ~reasons~ amongst other things.

In the end, with both Whispers and Jonas in their possession, they manage to figure out exactly where Wolfgang is being kept and successfully rescue him. It takes him weeks to physically recover from the tortuous ordeal he went through at BPO, but eventually his chest stops feeling so raw and his head stops feeling so numb. Recovering mentally from the experience, on the other hand, is not so easy: every time he closes his eyes, he can't help but picture Whispers’ face looming above him, ready to administer another shock to his chest.

The only thing that stops him from completely losing it is the fact that he’s somehow with his cluster _in real life_ , and they’re immediately at his side every time they sense that his thoughts are about to spiral into darkness, ready to pull him out of it. At first, he tries to shrug them off and put on a brave face (they already risked their lives to save him, even when he was fucking weak enough to give away half their identities to BPO; he already owes them enough), but then he sees Kala shaking her head at him in response, a frown on her face, so he stops. He forces himself to swallow his guilt and his pride, and simply accept their help if they’re willing to give it to him; the answering smiles that he gets from every member of his cluster once he stops pushing them away is enough for his heart to lighten, if only by a fraction.

( _Kala_ is another important factor to his recovery. He’s not entirely sure how it’s possible, but she’s somehow more beautiful in person, and he can _feel_ her in his head even stronger than before. She doesn’t leave his side if she can help it, her fingers always softly smoothing over his arms, his jaw, his chest, as if to constantly remind herself that he's really with her; between Rajan’s corruption investigation and the mess with BPO, she hasn’t had the chance to talk to Rajan yet about her connection to him, but the way she looks at him and the way she’s constantly there makes him believe that for the first time in his whole fucking life, maybe, just maybe, everything will work out.)

Once he’s finally recovered enough to be back on his feet, he (enthusiastically) joins in with the rest of the cluster’s scheming to take down BPO. They’re in Naples now, having figured out that one of the largest BPO facilities is based there, and they’re not alone: Hernando and Dani had followed Lito all the way from Mexico, and Diego and Mun are here on Will’s and Sun’s request respectively. Felix is also here; as soon as Wolfgang’s chest had healed enough for him to speak without intense pain wracking his body, he had asked – _demanded_ – that they find Felix and explain everything. The first time he manages to crack a smile is when Felix rushes into the room, immediately launching himself on top of him, his arms wrapping around him tightly. Felix doesn’t let go for a long time and his body starts aching even more because of it, but Wolfgang doesn’t give a shit; he’s just glad that Felix is safe and here. Felix is immediately accepting of the fact that Wolfgang is an entirely different species altogether and can talk to people in his head; a little too accepting, maybe. (“Wolfie, I always knew you were fucking weird,” he tells him easily, with a shrug, when Wolfgang questions why he doesn’t think he’s – they’re – insane. “It’s why we’re friends.” Wolfgang shakes his head, corrects him firmly: “Brothers.” He gets another tight hug for that.) Nevertheless, Wolfgang is immensely relieved that Felix finally knows about the cluster as he’s always hated keeping secrets from him.

The only problem is, whilst they know that there’s a BPO facility in Naples and craft a plan to take it down, BPO figures out where they are before they've executed it. Lito, Hernando and Dani step out one day to purchase some supplies for the group when they’re suddenly _running for their lives_ as they hear gunshots behind them, aimed right at their heads. None of them are particularly surprised by this turn of events, but it makes their plan much trickier and much riskier to carry out.

“We need to be more careful from now on,” Will says, standing and addressing the entire room. Everyone murmurs in agreement. “Our plan can still work, but we'll need to go undercover.”

“As…what?”

Several suggestions are thrown out into the room, some of which are significantly more useful than others (Wolfgang is pretty sure he hears Lito suggest _ninjas_ , seconded by Capheus), but in the end, they decide that dressing as tourists is their best bet, given that Naples is full of them. The room falls into silence for a rare minute before Lito solemnly breaks it again: “It is said that if you want to hide something, you must hide it where everyone can find it.”

Twelve heads swirl around to stare at him.

Lito shrugs, coughs, looking embarrassed. “It’s a line from a movie I was in a long time ago, “The Hidden Disguise of—”

“—Did anyone die in this one?” Nomi interrupts.

Lito tilts his head, thinks, then nods.

“ _Lito!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Ironically, whilst Wolfgang definitely has more experience than most of them in working covert operations, _disguises_ is not an area he has any experience in, period. He’s never bothered with disguises; he’s almost always carried out his jobs in the middle of the night so dressing in black is the optimal choice for camouflage purposes. Plus, he's felt most comfortable in greys and blacks ever since his mother passed - it doesn't draw any attention, it conceals, and it frustrates Felix to no end - and to be a good box man, you have to be relaxed.

“Wolfgang, is this what you’re wearing today? You do remember what we discussed yesterday, right?” Will asks, eyebrow raised, as Wolfgang appears at the doorway, looking no different than he does every other day, dressed head-to-toe in black. “We’re supposed to be…blending in.”

Wolfgang crosses his arms defensively in response, moving to lean against the wall. He slowly does a scan of the room, his eyes narrowing as he sees what everyone is wearing: all of them are dressed in various shades of _pastel_ with sunglasses perched on their heads and cameras hanging around their necks.

Before he can register what is happening, Felix has bounded towards him, roughly grabbing his arm and pushing him back up the stairs he just came down, ignoring his protests (“Felix, _no_. Fucking let go of me.”) He tries his hardest to squirm out of his grip, but then he sees that right behind Felix is Lito and Kala, wide grins on their faces as they follow them up the stairs; the sight of Kala’s grin is enough for him to pause, stop resisting so hard and allow Felix to drag him wherever he wants.

“This is the best fucking day of my life,” Felix exclaims emphatically, as he roughly pushes Wolfgang down to sit on the bed and then opens his wardrobe with a flourish. “ _Best. Fucking. Day._ ”

Wolfgang groans, moving to lie on his back, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m not wearing anything you choose for me,” he tells him, as threateningly as he can muster. “There is no way in hell that you’re going to get me to wear anything in there.”

The room is silent, and after a few moments, Wolfgang warily cracks open one eye. Felix and Lito are grinning at him, tilting their heads at Kala.

“Perhaps not,” Felix says, just as Kala walks over to him, tugging his arm until he’s sitting upright again, “but I’m sure Kala will be able to convince you.”

He frowns.

“Wolfgang, you agreed to the plan,” Kala says, reaching out to hold his face in her hands, leaning in towards him until all he can think about is, well, her. He thinks she knows this too, based on the way she smiles at him, looking decidedly _not_ innocent. “What’s the worst that can happen? It’s only some clothes.”

He tenses his jaw, grits his teeth, but then Kala’s leaning forward to kiss him and _damn it._ He sighs deeply as they break apart, but gives them the tiniest of nods. He just can’t say no to Kala, especially when she’s so close, so _real_ , and her mouth is on his. He lies back on the bed again, closes his eyes and repeats Kala’s words to himself over and over in his head: _it’s only some clothes, it’s only some clothes, it’s only some fucking clothes_.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Kala?” Felix asks, and Wolfgang sighs again as he hears a high-five being exchanged. He was so relieved when they were first introduced to each other and instantly got along, but now he desperately wishes that they hadn’t. He squeezes his eyes shut harder as he hears excited chatter and giggling about what they can dress him in. He doesn’t remember the last time he wore an outfit that wasn't mostly black or grey, and he’s pretty fucking displeased about the situation he’s currently in.

“What about this?”

“No, no, I think that one brings out his eyes more.”

“This shirt?”

“ _Yes_ , sister, that’s perfect!”

“Do you think we should make him wear a cap too?”

Wolfgang doesn’t know how long he lies there, listening to their voices, but suddenly he’s being tugged upright by multiple hands and clothes are being shoved into his face. He blinks hard, then immediately shakes his head as he sees the pastel colours.

“No fucking way,” he states, but all three of them are just grinning at him, moving to slip his leather jacket off his shoulders. He tries his hardest to resist, but he doesn’t know how best to do that except to hit them all in the face which is not something he really wants to do (even now); instead, he just grabs onto his jacket with both hands and does his best to hold it to his body.

It takes about five minutes of frantic struggling before Felix and Lito exchange glances, let go of him, and silently leave the room. He blinks in confusion, but then Kala moves in front of him, standing between his legs, frowning softly at him, and he knows immediately why they left, _the assholes_ (in fact, if he focuses hard enough, he can vaguely hear Lito think it – he knows that if anyone’s going to get him to wear these clothes, it’s Kala).

“Wolfgang, it’s just some clothes,” she says matter-of-factly, as she presses several kisses to his cheek, jaw. “I know you have an attachment to wearing black and all, but it’s just until we figure out how to take down the BPO facility. It’s really not a big deal.”

He eyes her, but doesn’t say anything; instead, he moves his hands to her waist, tugging her closer until she's flush against him. She smiles at him in response, reaching up to run her hands along his jawline, the motion making the tension seep out of his body. She bends to catch his mouth, gently kissing him, and he finds himself nodding slowly as she pulls away, surrendering to her. Kala is so fucking smart – by far, the most intelligent person he has ever met – and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to argue with her and _win._ She's full of logic and common sense, whilst he's full of impulsiveness and irrational choices, and he's still not entirely sure why she—

“—Wolfgang, stop,” Kala warns, and he instantly knows that she can sense what he’s thinking. Her gaze is warm and sincere as she lifts his chin so that he's meeting her eyes. “You know how I feel about you.”

He gives her a soft smile in response, lets her squeeze his hand reassuringly, before twisting to move the heaped pile of pastel clothing towards himself. She grins as he starts to shrug off his leather jacket, giving him a mischievous look as she says, “Felix is going to be _so happy_.”

Whilst he’s changing, he purposefully avoids looking in the mirror so that he can’t see his own reflection. He’s not sure what he looks like dressed in pastels, and to be quite fucking honest, he doesn’t really want to know. Kala’s grin gets wider and wider as he pulls on a pair of pale blue jeans and drapes a _pink denim shirt_ over his shoulders, and he thinks distractedly that her grin might just be worth what is likely to be a very humiliating experience for him.

“Are we done?”

Kala laughs, tugs at his arm. She gestures for him to bend down slightly, and she stands on her tiptoes to place a baseball cap onto his head.

“Now we’re done,” she tells him, about to pull away, but he doesn’t let her, catching her mouth before she can. He feels her smile against his lips, her hands moving to the back of his head, keeping him there. He’s suddenly got the urge to remove all the horribly colourful clothes he’s just put on, as well as Kala's, when he hears loud banging on the door: “Wolfie, are you done yet?”

“Felix, fuck off,” Wolfgang grits out, irritated at being interrupted.

Kala laughs at him, sticks out her tongue, and then turns to open the door; except when she does so, not only is Felix there, but the other six members of the cluster. They stare at Wolfgang, eyes wide, all of them gaping at him. He shifts in response, feeling instantly uncomfortable underneath their collective gaze, his jaw tensing, but then he feels Kala take his hand, interlacing their fingers and grounding him.

“Let’s go,” she tells them, and he faintly hears her ask them not to comment on his appearance in his head – _their heads_. Everyone slowly nods, filtering out of the room in silence, though he’s pretty sure he hears the sound of their amused chuckling once they’re a safe distance away from him. (Felix, on the other hand, doesn’t get Kala’s message and immediately doubles up with laughter, almost in hysterics. Wolfgang glowers intensely at him until he slowly leaves, though he’s still fucking laughing and Wolfgang knows he’s never going to stop hearing about this.)

Kala moves to lead him out of the room as well, but he stops her. She pauses, turns to raise her eyebrow at him, and he bends his head to meet her gaze. “If anyone else had asked me to wear these clothes,” he starts, then trails off, not sure how to express just how much he _loves_ her, but he knows Kala understands because she’s suddenly pressing another kiss against his mouth.

“The shirt suits you,” she tells him as she pulls away. “Lito was right, it really does bring out your eyes.” He squints at her, mouth already opening to object, but then he realises she’s teasing, her eyes playful.

“Don’t worry,” she says reassuringly as she tugs him out of the room, “I still prefer you in black.”

He breathes a sigh of relief at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments appreciated, as always.
> 
> (i also wrote this at 3 AM so i apologise for any typos/nonsensical sentences.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bonus chapter from Kala's POV because everyone could use some more Kala/Felix ~bonding~ time.

Ever since Wolfgang’s been lucid enough to attend the daily meetings they hold to discuss their plans for taking down BPO, he’s thrown himself headfirst into the strategizing, keen on getting his revenge and making them pay for what they did to him. Kala doesn’t mind; there was a time when she didn’t think she would ever see him again, and she’s just relieved that he’s _safe_ , with her, and that they still have time to make plans for the - their - future. She hasn’t had the chance to talk to Rajan and explain what’s going on with her yet (that she’s a different species, that she’s connected to seven other people, that she’s in love with another man), but she knows exactly what she’s going to do. She doesn’t want to hurt him, but she recognises now that keeping all of this from him will make things significantly worse in the long-term. Plus, now that she’s actually experienced what it's like to be with Wolfgang in person, she’s not sure she can imagine her life without him in it anymore. It’s all very overwhelming, bordering on frightening, but it feels… _right_.  
  
“You okay?” She hears Wolfgang whisper from beside her as Will is addressing the room, nudging her shoulder with his. She startles, turning to meet his gaze, and she instantly knows from the look in his eyes that he knows what she’s thinking. She smiles at him, nods, nudging his shoulder back.

As a group, they quickly decide that since BPO clearly knows where they are, having narrowly missed shooting Lito, Hernando and Dani in their heads this morning, they’ll need to go undercover in order to survive. It takes them a while to make a decision, but soon the whole room is agreeing that dressing as tourists is the best option.  
  
“Okay, does everyone have suitable things to wear? We need to blend in as much as possible, especially after what happened to Lito, Hernando and Dani today.”  
  
The whole room nods and after a minute, everyone starts to disperse, the room getting increasingly louder as multiple conversations start up at once. Will and Sun start heading towards the table in the corner where they’re laying out the finer details of their plan and quickly beckon Wolfgang to join them.  
  
“Go,” she tells him, pushing him gently, and he nods seriously, but stops to press a kiss to her cheek before he stands. He's so gentle with her, so soft, and it makes her smile. ("I've never seen Wolfie like this," Felix had said after they had been introduced and he had seen them interact. "He's never been like this with a girl. He usually just, uh," he had paused then, tilted his head, and Kala had felt a surge of affection for him because she knew he was trying to spare her feelings. "He, uh, he moves on very quickly. You're probably the first girl he's ever really liked.")  
  
Kala watches him leave, then leans back in her seat, but when she does, she realises Felix is grinning at her, his shoulders silently shaking with amusement.  
  
"What are you smiling at? What’s so funny?" She asks, shooting him a curious look.  
  
"He doesn't know," Felix says, now properly laughing, his shoulders still shaking. "Wolfie doesn't fucking know what he’s just agreed to."  
  
"I’m not sure I understand,” Kala tells him, frowning. “Wolfgang doesn't know what?"  
  
Felix grins, pointing towards the sofa where Lito, Hernando and Dani are sitting, loudly and excitedly planning out their disguises. She can hear them talking about matching sunglasses and backpacks, and if she concentrates hard enough, she can actually _see_ Lito’s vision for them in her head. She stifles an urge to laugh as the image of Lito dressed up pops into her head, and she knows Lito feels the invasion when he spins around, smiling at her from across the room.

“What do you think, Kala?”

“It looks perfect,” she replies, laughing as all three of them shoot her matching wide grins.

Once they’ve turned back around to plan some more, she glances at Felix again. He’s still laughing, but softer now, more subdued. “Do you get it now?” Felix asks, his eyes tinged with amusement.

She frowns, then blinks. "Wait, you think Wolfgang doesn't know he's going to have to dress up? Didn’t he just nod when Will asked if everyone had suitable clothing?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I’m sure he thinks he does have something suitable, but…you've seen his wardrobe! He dresses like he's part of the fucking Russian Bratva," Felix says, his eyebrows rising as his voice gets louder, clearly possessing very strong feelings about this subject. Kala blinks again, her mind conjuring up images of Wolfgang’s worn black hoodies, black shirts and black jeans. Now that Felix has mentioned it, she can’t quite imagine him passing convincingly as a tourist, especially if he's going to be surrounded by all of them; no, he'll have borrow something from someone else. Something with a bit more...colour. “He should have voted for Lito’s ninja idea,” Felix adds, still grinning as he leans back in his chair. "He'd have fit right in."  
  
"Hmm," she muses, placing her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Do you think we should warn him? To give him some time to prepare?”  
  
Felix stares at her incredulously. He blinks once, twice.  
  
"Fuck no," he says emphatically, so forcefully and so enthusiastically that a startled Capheus almost falls out of his chair from where he's seated across the room. "I've been trying to get him to wear _navy_ for the past twenty fucking years and even that, he has a problem with.” He falls silent for a few seconds in thought, before he’s suddenly grinning slyly at her, beckoning her closer. She eyes him warily, but leans closer towards him anyway. “There is no fucking way that I'm going to give up the opportunity to dress him in something other than black,” he tells her, and Kala finds herself nodding along, simply because Felix is just so _eager_ all the time and it’s infectious. "Okay, Kala, I’m going to need your help, but this is what I think we should do."  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?” Kala asks, once Felix stops outlining his plan. His eyes are bright with mischief and he’s one second away from rubbing his hands together in a conspiratorial fashion. Felix nods quickly, expression attentive. “I think you're going to be a very bad influence on me," she says lightly.  
  
Felix raises an eyebrow at her in response and then clutches his chest, giving her a wounded look. She fights the urge to roll her eyes at his dramatics, but she finds herself smiling at them anyway. Felix and Wolfgang are such different people, but when they’re together, it somehow makes sense.

"Hey, I'm not the one who built a motherfucking bomb for Wolfie," he retorts.  
  
She bites her lip.  
  
"Well..."  
  
She starts trying to defend herself (he was in danger, she thought he was going to die, she had no choice, and so on) but Felix is already chortling away, getting the attention of almost everyone in the room. They stare at her, curious looks on their faces, and she feels several of them silently posing questions to her in her head. Kala shakes her head, pushing them away with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I think it's pretty badass," Felix tells her confidingly, once his laughter has subsided a little, meeting her gaze. " _You're_ pretty badass."  
  
She's not really sure whether she should take that as a compliment, given the circumstances, but she finds herself grinning at him anyway. Ever since she met Felix, she's felt an overwhelming urge to get him to like her; she knows that part of it must come from Wolfgang, but she also knows that a substantial part of it is from herself. She knows how much Felix means to him – she can feel it – and she wants them to get along. Thankfully, it’s easy: Felix is charming, charismatic and utterly _hilarious_.  
  
"So...you're going to help me, right?" Felix asks. "I can't do it without you. Wolfie never fucking listens to me when I tell him what to wear, even when I clearly have the superior fashion sense."  
   
She grins at him, then slowly nods.  
  
"Are you two talking about me again?"  
  
Kala jumps as Wolfgang suddenly drops in the seat next to her so she's sandwiched between the two of them.  
  
"No," she says quickly, just as Felix proudly declares, "of course we are."  
  
Wolfgang frowns at the conflicting responses, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, Wolfie," Felix says, leaning forward and reaching over to pat his knee reassuringly, but his eyes are mischievous. "I was just telling her about the time when you were sixteen and you got so fucking high that you thought you were an actual wolf for a minute—"  
  
"—Felix!"

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Felix's plan goes very smoothly, and Wolfgang ends up dressed in a pink shirt, light blue jeans and a baseball cap perched on his head. Both of them are surprised that Wolfgang didn’t protest any more than he did, though she suspects that's because, deep down, he knows that he has to blend in to keep not only himself, but all of them, safe.  
  
She knows he's getting increasingly self-conscious by the second though, due to a combination of Felix gleefully telling him how (fucking) silly he looks every other sentence and the rest of the cluster purposefully – and, in some cases, very unsubtly – avoiding the subject: he's walking more stiffly than normal, he avoids making eye contact with anyone that isn't her, and he keeps tensing his jaw. She stops him when she feels his emotions starting to seep into her (and the others), making her twitchy too.  
  
"Wolfgang, relax," she says, placing a hand on his arm, "you're making me nervous."  
  
He pauses, turns around to look at her, and she feels him gently probe the edges of her mind. His shoulders drop ever so slightly as he realises she's telling the truth.  
  
"Sorry," he tells her, but it comes out a bit curt. He purses his lips, then opens his mouth to apologise again, but she stops him.  
  
"You don't look bad at all," she tells him, reaching up and patting his cheek lightly. "I mean, I don't really think that shirt should ever be worn with those jeans, but," she pauses, tilts her head, meets his eyes, her voice suddenly coming out a bit shyer, not used to communicating all her inner thoughts out loud, "you always look good."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She nods: yes, maybe this isn't her dark, mysterious Wolfgang that she's used to, and maybe Felix had chosen to put this outfit together with the pure aim of embarrassing him (her and Lito hadn't exactly tried to stop him either; they had just encouraged it), but somehow he manages to pulls it off; or, he would, if he wasn't so tense.  
  
He smiles at her, a little lopsidedly, and she feels her heartbeat slow down as he visibly relaxes.  
  
And then...  
  
"I always look good, huh?"  
  
She squints at him, cheeks flushing.  
  
"Wolfgang," she starts, but Wolfgang is already giving her an all-too familiar smirk, his expression suddenly smug. She rolls her eyes at him, still blushing, but then he's kissing her and she loses herself to the feeling. She’s about to slide her hands around his neck when she suddenly hears Felix hollering at them from somewhere behind her. Wolfgang tenses up slightly, then breaks away from her to glare at him.

“Fuck off, Felix,” he calls out, though Felix just shrugs, continuing as if he hadn’t heard anything, because they all know Wolfgang doesn’t really mean it. “You’ve done enough for one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all the comments/kudos! they made me smile :)


End file.
